


娃娃的心

by FiloX



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiloX/pseuds/FiloX
Summary: 娃娃的眼睛是碧蓝的天空；娃娃的眼睛是两颗祖母绿。娃娃拥有金色波浪的短发；娃娃拥有长长的褐色刘海。娃娃有一身小王子的打扮；娃娃穿着小丑的大背带裤。





	娃娃的心

娃娃的眼睛是碧蓝的天空；娃娃的眼睛是两颗祖母绿。

娃娃拥有金色波浪的短发；娃娃拥有长长的褐色刘海。

娃娃有一身小王子的打扮；娃娃穿着小丑的大背带裤。

它们是一位老木匠的精心杰作，摆设在小而显眼的陈列架上，肩并肩坐在那里，多么讨人喜爱！

老木匠自豪地看着自己的心血，心中感到无比的快乐，因为他知道这是自己迄今为止最出色的作品。

这两个娃娃带给人们一种奇特的感觉。玩具店里顾客们的眼光总会最先落在它们身上；孩子们都会聚集在这个陈列架下，哀求同样被吸引的父母买下一个娃娃。果然，当天下午，两个娃娃各自有了新家。

老木匠看着这情景乐得眉开眼笑。他在心里暗暗地称赞着自己为娃娃精心制作的那两颗心。有心的娃娃才会给人带来快乐，有感情的娃娃才能露出真正的笑容！这不是最完美的创造吗？

可是这一切快乐却是十分短暂的。没过几天，小王子与小丑就被两家烦恼的父母退了回来。他们十分不满地对老木匠说："你的娃娃只给我们的孩子带来悲伤，我们不要它了。"

老木匠纳闷地望着金发的小王子与祖母绿眼的小丑，它们像两个被抛弃的小宠物，但是它们脸上的微笑又是那么的纯真。老人抓了抓后脑勺，深抽一口叼在嘴里的大烟斗，却只能感到莫明其妙。这么快乐的两个娃娃怎么会给孩子们带来悲伤呢？他摸了把胡子，又将它们放上摆设架，让它们静静地等待着下一个小买主。

第二天早晨，欢天喜地的小买主们又分别将它们买走了。可是不出两天，两个娃娃又被送回原处。老木匠拼命地摸着后脑勺…没有什么做错啊？有心灵的娃娃为什么就不讨人喜欢呢？

眼看自己的精心创作被气愤的父母一次次地退还，老木匠伤心透了。这天，在绝望中，他决定将它们毁灭。他把它们从美丽的陈列架上取下，放在柜台上，思考着毁灭的方法。

叮呤呤，清脆的铃声响，有客人来了，它在报告。老木匠从思绪中被惊醒，眯着眼打量着踏进门槛的青年。他的额前垂着长长的褐色刘海，他的双眼绿得像两颗碧亮的祖母绿，虽然他穿着军装，但是他的容貌多么像自己亲手塑造的小丑娃娃啊！

年轻人正看着摆在柜台上的那两个娃娃，他拿起了那个小王子娃娃，问："这个娃娃挺可爱的，可以卖给我吗？"

"不不不！你不会喜欢它的。"老木匠伤心地摇着头。"以前的买者都将它退还了。"

"咦？为什么呢？" 年青人翘起了眉头。

老木匠叹了口气，解释说："因为我给了它一颗似人的心。"

年轻人的眉头翘得更高了。"有了一颗心就失去为他人带来快乐的能力吗？"

"有了心就会伤心。谁会想要一个会悲伤的娃娃呢？所以我认为我的创造是错误的，我决定将它们毁灭。"

"毁灭有灵性的娃娃不会有罪恶感吗？"老木匠一愣，吃惊地望着这位振振有词的年轻人。

年轻人微笑了，从口袋里掏出几块硬币。"我真心愿意买下这个小王子，有一个有心灵的伴友至少能减轻我的孤独。不过我很遗憾没有足够的钱来同时买下这个小丑，看来金钱与快乐确有如此紧密的牵连。"青年苦笑着走向大门，最后一刻回头面对目瞪口呆的老木匠。"请不要毁灭那个小丑，好吗？否则小王子的心会碎的。"

老木匠望着年轻人的背影渐渐缩小，渐渐模糊，直到它在老花的视觉中完全消失。以前当他向人们讲述娃娃的心时，次次得到的都是他们讽刺的讥笑。没有人相信他，甚至认为他老朽的大脑真的失去了最基本的理智…可是这位青年…

木匠望了望孤独的小丑，将他端正地陈设在柜台上。他决定将他卖给下一位买主。

不出所料，当天下午它就被一位气质高贵的中国人买去了。

一转眼，半年已经被时间长河洗入往日的海洋。两个娃娃一直没有被退回来。老木匠常常想像着娃娃现在的情景──会不会新买主不喜他们，把他们给扔了呢？会不会被焚毁了呢？他一直悲观地想像着，心中默默祈祷这对娃娃平安无事。

一天，老木匠心不在焉地散着步，心里念念不忘那两个奇特的娃娃，不知不觉走出了市区，踏入了郊外绿树成荫的居民区。咦？那不是那位买娃娃的青年吗？不远处的凉台上坐着他，祖母绿的眼睛望着遥远的前方。可是他并不显得孤独，因为一位拥有波浪金发的孩子枕在他的胸口；孩子的眼睛对映着蓝天的云彩，多像自己亲手制作的小王子啊！

老木匠悄悄地靠近那栋房子，不想打扰沉醉在爱河之中的恋人。他那双被职业所磨炼的老眼很快地发现这对恋人旁的一把小椅子，上面坐着的正是自己亲手制作的那两个娃娃！从这，老人就能隐约看见它们脸上甜蜜的微笑；它们的欢乐充满了周围的空气，似乎也随之渗入了自己的每一根老骨头中。

老人望了望他的娃娃，又望了望这对年轻的恋人，终于恍然大悟：有了心灵的娃娃能快乐、能悲伤，它当然也能爱啊！就像这对相爱的孩子，如果他们被分离开，一定也会哭断心肠的。

他纳闷这小丑娃娃是如何来到这位年轻人的手中，这位金发宝贝是如何投入他怀中的──老木匠最后觉得这些都是无关紧要的细节。对于一个玩偶木匠来说，自己的娃娃能为主人带来快乐是世界上最美好、最重要的事情。

回家的路上是充满成就感的喜悦。

路过的人们怎能想到这位似乎有些疯狂，又和蔼可亲，抽着大烟斗的老人将会成为世界上最出色的玩偶制造家。当然，这些普通人又怎能猜出他心中的奥妙呢？

< < < < < 终 > > > > >


End file.
